Stomach Book
by stormgir
Summary: Ritsuko Aki. A girl obsessed with the written word. Finds herself with a cat, a dead thief, and a blood stained book. The cat offers her a deal: Kill to read the most amazing books. Based on the UTAU song Stomach Book. M rating for gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song Stomach Book sung by Ritsu Namine.**

**I own nothing except the story.**

I Ritsuko Aki, loved books. I always did. People rarely saw me without one in my hands. Today was no different. I was walking through the run down part of town with both umbrella, and book in hand since it was raining, and was trying to get to the city library when a boy similar in age stopped me to ask for directions. " Um excuse me Miss. Do you know how to get to the cafe from here?" He asked. "Oh it's just two blocks to the left" I replied. "Thank you so much" He went to shake both my hands. Both my umbrella, and my book is dropped in the process. "Hey! Back off a bit" I exclaimed. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me get that for you" He reached down, and grabbed the book. I hoped that the book isn't too damaged. It's a signed collectors edition.

"thank you. Now please give it back to me" I said, feeling a little bit annoyed. "This looks like a pretty expensive book. It would be a shame if I damaged it somehow" "Yes it is. Now give it back" "You know what...I think I'll keep it" Right after he said this he pushed me on to the ground, and ran off. "Hey!" I yelled. I quickly got up, and ran after him, leaving my umbrella behind. It was hard to catch up to him. Since the rain made it harder to see through my glasses, But I eventually closer to him. He went into one of the abandoned buildings in hopes of losing me. I followed, but the water caused by the rain made me slip, and crash into a nearby wall.

"Ack" I muttered. I shouldn't have ran so fast. I stood up trying to catch my breath. "I...have to...get my book back" I said aloud. "No matter...what" Why would people even steal books anyway? He should just buy his own. I started walking, and trying to search for him. He can't be far.

That's when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I jumped a little out of shock. That sounded like...the book thief! I have to go help him. Even though he stole something of mine I wouldn't want something horrid happen to him, or something. That would be immoral. It sounded like it came from downstairs, so I went down one of the hallways, and down the flight of stairs.

Blood. So much blood, and his insides are spilling out onto the floor. I gasp at the sight of it all. Why? Who killed him? "Hello there" sounded an echoing female voice. "Who...who are you? Where are you?" I exclaimed. Feeling a little freaked out. "I'm the cat you seem to be ignoring" she replied back. Oh. There was a cat here. A blue exotic looking cat a couple of feet away from the dead body. Right next to it was a blood stained book that does not look like my book. "You're the cat? But that's...not possible". "Well it seems like the impossible just became possible, besides who else would be talking to you?" "You have a point, but how are you talking to me?" I asked. "telepathy" she answered plainly. "Oh. Who killed him?" "No one you need to worry about at this point" "Where's my book?" I asked as well. I still need to get it back. "Over there in the corner" she said as she pointed her tail to the spot.

I walked over there, and grabbed it. Relieved to find it not too damaged. Now that that's over with I walk towards the cat, and the bloody book. "What's with this book?" I said as I picked it up, and sat down. "It is his stomach book" she replied. "Stomach book?" I said with a confused look, and began to read it. "What's there to get confused about? It's a book that was inside his stomach". I was too engrossed in the book to reply, it's surprisingly good. One of the best books I had ever read. "I see you really like that book" she said as she pawed my face to get my attention. "Sorry I'm a little busy here" I said. She sighed, and waited for me to be done.

Once I was done a couple hours had passed. "Oh come on!" I exclaimed. "It ended on a huge cliffhanger!" "Yes I know" "You do? Where can I find the next book?" I demanded. "Why should I tell you? You're probably not even up for the task of getting it" "What? Of course I am. I would be willing to do anything!" "Anything? Anything at all?" "Anything" I said with a determined look on my face. "Even killing for it?" "What? Why would I have to kill for it?" "Well it's a stomach book, so it would make sense for the next one to also be a stomach book" she said calmly. "Oh. I...I see" I said conflicted. Should I? It's immoral, but...

"So, are you willing to do it?" she asked? I gulped, and tried to say in a steady voice. "Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

"Very well" Said the cat. "What you need to do first is get a formidable weapon" "We can go back to my place, and get a knife from my kitchen" I proposed. "How far is it form here?" "Not that far, just a couple blocks" "Aright" She sighed. "But you can't tell _anyone_ about this" "Okay" I replied. 'Of course I'm not going to tell anyone" I thought. 'Does she think I'm stupid, or something?'

As I got up the cat jumped on my shoulders. "Hey. I can just carry you" I said, being a little uncomfortable. "Fine" She replied. Then I went, and grabbed her. "Hey what's your name by the way?" "You can just call me Cat" "Uh...Okay" I started walking upstairs, and back outside. Luckily it looks like it stopped raining by the time I went out. Since I dropped my umbrella earlier.

It was tough holding both the books and Cat at the same time, but I managed. When I finally got to my house. Cat jumped to the floor, and I put both the books on the counter in the kitchen. 'Wow. Am I really going to kill someone? Will I have the guts to do it?' I thought. I was getting pretty nervous. I had never even thought of killing someone before. "Hey, snap out of it" Cat suddenly said. Breaking me out of my stupor. "Haha sorry" Luckily my parents weren't home, or they would have thought I was crazy. I looked and found where the knives were, and grabbed the biggest one I had. "Is this good enough?" "Yeah that'll work" She replied.

"Let's go" Cat said. "Wait, right now? Can't we rest a little first?" "You want to read the next book right?" "Yeah, bu-" "But what? Are you too scared?" "No! I'm not scared!" "Good. Now let's go, oh and you should probably hide the stomach book on the counter somewhere. You wouldn't want anybody finding out now would you" I quickly picked up both books, and rushed to my bedroom. Then I put them both under my pillow. It'll have to do for now. I went back to cat. "Okay, it's done" I said as I grabbed her in one hand, since the knife was in my other hand, and walked outside.

As I was walking I asked her where is the person with the stomach book. "He should be in the ruins in the edge of town" She answered. Conveniently my house is right by it, so I walked in the direction of the ruins. When I got there I put Cat down onto the ground. "So, what now?" I said. "Now all you have to do is find him, also to tell if it's him look for a neon blue tattoo" "Got it" I searched around deeper in the ruins. When I got inside one of the big buildings it was getting close to sunset, and the clouds were clearing up. I looked around, and saw a man in one of the rooms on the second floor, because the wall was collapsed. "Hey!" I exclaimed while I hid my knife behind my back. The man looked at me.

"Oh hello there. Why is such a young girl wondering around here in these ruins?" He said slyly. "I'm seventeen, don't treat me like I'm fourteen" "Right right, my bad, but you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" "Nothing that you need to know. My turn, do you happen to have a blue tattoo or mark on you?" "Why yes, yes I do" he said while he pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit to show the mark. "Now where did you happen to come across this information?" "Just a lucky guess"

"Hurry it up. We don't have all day Ritsuko" Cat said impatiently. I nodded slightly. The man jumped down to the bottom floor. "Well I don't have all day talking to you, so I'm going to take my leave" "Wait" "What?" "I can't let you leave" I said as I revealed my knife. There's no use hiding it at this point. "Oh. So we're doing this huh, I didn't want to hurt ya baby doll, but you leave me no choice" The moment he said that he charged at me, and grabbed both of my wrists, trying to overpower me. I kneed him in the groin, and he let go of my wrists. Using that opening I pushed him onto the floor, and straddled him. Aiming at his heart I stabbed him. He cried out in pain. I stabbed him again. And again. And again. I started to lose track of how many times I stabbed him in the chest.

"Hey. You can stop now, he's dead" Oh.


End file.
